Albert Square's Lesbian Conquests
by SexualDeviant190
Summary: Follow the past and present East End girls in their Lesbian Conquests.
1. Bex, Louise & Stacey

Bex had invited Louise round for a sleepover and are currently both sitting on Bex's bed wearing nothing but their dressing gowns and lacy underwear. They are both bored so decide to play dares. They do regular boring dares until suddenly Louise says something which shocks Bex.

"I dare you to finger yourself in front of me for 30 seconds" sniggered Louise with an amused look on her face. "What?!" replies Bex, surprised by what Louise said. Bex had never fingered herself before. "Come on Bex, you've got to do it - it's your dare". Bex hesitates as she moves her hand under her dressing gown, gently caressing her legs before moving her underwear aside. She then slides two fingers into her slit, and proceeds to finger herself for 30 seconds, unsure if she is doing it correctly.

After she finishes, she removes her fingers, from her wet pussy, and pulls them towards Louise's face. "I dare you to lick them" she says in a seductive tone. They were still dripping with Bex's juices. Without hesitation, Louise opens her mouth and slides her tongue down Bex's fingers, before taking them into her mouth and sucking on them.

Louise then pulls off her dressing gown, revealing her beautiful, elegant body. She then pulls off her lacy underwear. "I dare you to lick this" she says as she points down towards her tight, tasty vagina. Bex hesitates slightly, before lowering her had and sliding her warm tongue into Louise's untouched crevice. This causes Louise to release a load moan which alerts Stacey from downstairs. Bex quickly pulls off her underwear and shoves it into Louise's mouth before continuing to lick her out. Louise loved the taste of Bex's snatch which she was being gagged with.

Stacey slowly went up stairs alone, curious as to what the noise was. She held her ear onto the door and could hear Louise's gag-blocked moans. She opened the door and looked at the girls in shock. Bex instantly jumped up and Louise pulled Bex's underwear out of her mouth. "Please don't tell me dad" said Bex, fearfully. Stacey ignored her, closed the door and slowly approached Louise. Stacey then lowers herself down and begins to make out with the young girl, which Louise accepts and returns the kiss. "We have at least an hour till Martin gets back, let's make the most of it".

Louise instantly rips off Stacey's top and begins to suck on her beautiful tits as Bex pulls down her step-mum's trousers. She then begins to finger her wonderful slit whilst flicking her tongue onto her already hard clit. This causes Stacey to release a loud moan which turns the other girls on. Louise lays Stacey down then climbs on top of her, placing her pussy directly above Stacey's face. She instantly begins licking out Louise's warm vagina until she squirts her warm juices all over her face. This then turns Stacey on, making her squirt her juices all over Bex's teen face.

Louise begins to lick Stacey's juices off of her best friend's face whilst running her hands down her beautiful body. Then Bex decides to lick Louise's juices from her step-mum's face. They continue to do this until they hear the front door open, Martin was back. Stacey quickly picks up her clothes and runs into the bathroom whilst the 2 girls jump under Bex's covers and lay there completely naked all night, playing with each others beautiful bodies.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Send me some lesbian Eastenders story suggestions._


	2. Lauren & Louise

Louise has been asked to go look after Louie whilst Lauren goes on a date with her boss, Josh.

She had just arrived at the Beale's back door and knocked, to which there was no response, so she decided to try the door and it opened. She strolled through the kitchen into the living room where she got the shock of her life.

Josh and Lauren were both completely naked, fucking on the couch. Josh quickly jumped up at the sight of Louise, and started getting his clothes on. Lauren just sat on the sofa in shock. Once Josh was fully dressed, he ran out the door and went home, leaving Louise with a naked Lauren.

"What do you think you're doing just barging in here?!" Lauren said whilst getting up and approaching the young girl. All she could do was stutter whilst she stared at Lauren's beautiful body. "Well?" Lauren said before finally realising what Louise was drooling over. "You want this?" Lauren said as she squeezed her impressive round boobs. All Louise could do was nod as Lauren ripped her top off, revealing she was not wearing a bra. Her breasts were smaller than Lauren's but were still a good size. Lauren began to suck and bite on the sexy young teen's nipples as Louise moaned uncontrollably.

"Is this your first time?" asked Louise. "Well, no. Me and Lucy used to fool around from time to time. I even had a threesome with her and her sister, what about you?"  
"I might have done some stuff with Bex, and Stacey..." Louise confessed. "Wow, if I knew Stace was up for something like this I would have gotten on her way sooner."

Louise pulled down her trousers and underwear and pulled Lauren's face towards her dripping pussy. She made no hesitation and instantly began to lick and taste the young girls warm crevice. The young girl couldn't stop moaning as she bit down on her bottom lip. "My turn" declared Lauren.

Lauren lay herself down on the sofa she just fucked her new boyfriend on whilst Louise got down on her knees and lined her face up with her beautiful pussy. She began to tease the older girl as she flicked her clit and gently spread her lips. Lauren began to drip and couldn't take the teasing any longer as she grabbed Louise's head and pushed it onto her pussy.

Louise made no hesitation in exploring the older, shaven vagina with her tongue, ensuring she gave Lauren a full orgasm. Meanwhile, Louise got an idea and slid two of her fingers into Lauren's asshole and finger fucked the untouched hole.

"I have a double dildo upstairs if you want to use it?" Louise nodded as she walked upstairs, followed by Lauren. Louise opened the wardrobe to find handcuffs, whips and a large collection of dildos and vibrators. She began to stutter but no words would come out. "What can I say, I'm an exotic girl..." Lauren announced proudly.

"Punish me, mistress."  
Lauren was amazed by the words that came out of Louise's innocent mouth, which made her even more aroused. She quickly pulled out 4 pairs of handcuffs from her wardrobe and shackled the young girl's limbs to each of the bed posts. Lauren then preceded to pull out her 7-inch toy and strap it around her thin waist. "Please go gently, I've only put my fingers in there..."

Lauren made no hesitations and quickly raised the girls hips and began thrusting into her tight virgin pussy, causing Louise to moan in pain and pleasure. She began pounding harder and harder, ensuring all 9-inches were inside of her, until she had completely destroyed the young girls hole.

Suddenly Lauren's phone begins to ring - it's Josh. "Yes, I'll be right there"..."Bye love you"  
"Sorry Louise I've got to go, I'll be back latter though." Lauren tells the young girl as she pulls on her thong and jeans. "You're just leaving me here?" says the young girl in shock. Lauren says nothing as she shoves the strap on into Louise's mouth and walks out of the room.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Who should find Louise? Leave some suggestions._


End file.
